


Body Pillow

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Series: Valentine's Shorts 2019 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Noya is sleepy on an airplane, Strangers, Veterinarian Azumane Asahi, and asahi makes a great pillow, based on a tweet, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: Asahi is on his way home from a veterinarian conference, when the cute stranger sitting next to him on the plane falls asleep on his shoulder. He decides he's just going to let him sleep.Based onthis tweetfrom Thomas Sanders.





	Body Pillow

Asahi was afraid of many things, but luckily, planes and flying were not included in that.

As a respected veterinarian, he often got called away on business – be it for a special case that he needed to consult with the local vets on, or for conferences and whatnot. This particular flight was after an annual vet conference, and as he settled into his business class seat, he let out a sigh.

It wasn’t a full flight, which meant he could breathe out his social anxiety without too much hassle. (He made a mental note to thank Suga for being the best assistant and checking out those types of things when booking flights.) All he had to do was some light reading and relax for the five-hour flight.

Everything was fine, up until it wasn’t.

A short man with wild hair and piercings plopped into the seat next to his. Asahi’s eyes widened, but he stayed focused on his novel. There was no way he was looking up. No. He wasn’t going to acknowledge the stranger. If he just breathed, then everything would be fine. Right? It was fine?

In his peripheral vision, he saw the man put on headphones and lean his head back, as if preparing to sleep.

He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding (seriously, wasn’t he _just_ trying to breathe?). As long as this guy didn’t try to interact with him, then he was going to be mostly fine. Terribly self-conscious, but otherwise, completely fine!

 

After about an hour of reading, Asahi’s eyes started to ache, reminding him that he wasn’t wearing his glasses. _Oops, here’s to an ocular migraine_.

He reached into his bag and pulled out the case, adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose, and closed his eyes for a few. If he went back to reading right away, he’d just spend the last four hours of the flight in pain, and he wanted to avoid that.

As his headache came down a bit, he debated opening his eyes. He didn’t like sleeping on planes. It was too embarrassing to risk sleeping in front of people. What if he snored? Or drooled? Or spoke? God, too many unknown variables. Still, he was fully conscious then, so he figured he’d keep resting his eyes.

And then… _it_ happened.

A sudden weight dropped onto his shoulder, then a bit on his chest. His eyes flew open as he tried not to jump. The wild man next to him was _definitely_ asleep, and he had just fallen onto Asahi’s shoulder.

Panic settled in as he tried to debate what to do. Should he wake him up? Well, he didn’t want to be rude. Could he push him back to sit upright? Well, that would be a really uncomfortable position to sleep in. He ran more options through his head, but he realized there _was_ a simpler solution.

(Granted, it was being presented to his mind in a voice that sounded suspiciously like Sugawara Koushi’s, so Asahi wasn’t totally sure he trusted it.)

He could just…let the man use Asahi as his pillow.

Asahi really couldn’t think of a reason why _not_. It somehow had the smallest fear factor. After all, they still weren’t _interacting_ , per se, and the stranger wasn’t heavy or making him physically uncomfortable (only a little emotionally). Besides, the longer he looked at the man, the less intimidating he seemed. He was quite small, and asleep like that, his face was all cute and peaceful. He must have really needed the rest to fall asleep on a stranger like this…

So, he slightly adjusted, grabbed his book, and started reading again.

 

The remaining four hours passed by surprisingly quickly, and Asahi reached the end of his novel just in time. He felt satisfied with that. Busy as he was, he couldn’t remember the last time that he’d read a full book. But as soon as he set it down, he remembered the stranger who was sleeping on him.

The man had started against his shoulder, but with the occasional bumps of turbulence, he moved to Asahi’s chest, and eventually, his lap. (Asahi almost shrieked when that happened, but the man looked comfortable, so he still said nothing.)

He tensed, wondering if he should wake him up now that they were landing. His anxiety argued that he could just die here on the plane and never wake him up and never deal with this situation. His reason pointed out that the man was going to eventually wake up.

And _eventually_ appeared to be _right then._

The man moved a bit and mumbled something before grabbing Asahi’s waist and moving closer, still mostly asleep.

He cleared his throat and shook the man’s shoulder gently. “E-excuse me, sir? I – err – I thought I should tell you that the plane – um – it’s about to land?”

“Mm?” One golden eye peaked open before it fluttered back closed. Then, the man seemed to process what was happening. He sat up so fast his head almost collided with Asahi’s chin. “Oh! I am so sorry! I am so, so sorry!”

Asahi laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. “It’s no problem. You seemed like you needed the sleep.”

The man rubbed his face and groaned into his hands. “This is so embarrassing. I’m so sorry.”

“It – it’s really no problem,” Asahi assured him. “Usually people try to stay as far away from a big guy like me on public transport. It’s nice to just be a giant pillow for once.” He tried for a smile.

No-Longer-Sleeping-Guy’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Why would people avoid you?” Then, he flushed red. “I – I mean. Wow! I just seem to keep on embarrassing myself today!”

“I’m Azumane Asahi,” Asahi said, offering his hand. “Um, and people are usually afraid of me.”

He could hear Daichi’s voice in the back of his mind: _Don’t worry about Asahi; he’s more afraid of you than you are of him._

“But you’re so ho–!” The man covered his mouth with one hand and shook Asahi’s with the other. After the most awkward hand-shake in the history of mankind, he removed his hand. “Nishinoya Yuu, but everyone calls me Noya.”

“Nice to meet you, Noya,” Asahi said, anxiety giving way to amusement.

“Not to be too forward, but when this plane lands, can I buy you a drink?” Noya offered. “I mean, to repay you for allowing me to drool on you in my sleep, ha.”

“I can’t,” Asahi sighed, feeling guilty.

Noya’s face dropped. “O-oh. Right, sorry, I under–”

“I mean, I _can’t_ ,” Asahi repeated. “I run a veterinary clinic, and I have to get back before closing today. But if you give me your number, maybe raincheck?”

“I – ah – yes!” Noya’s eyes lit up. “Okay! Here, just let me…” He grabbed a pen from his jacket and wrote a phone number on Asahi’s arm. “Text or call me, whenever! Even if just to talk and not for drinks!”

Asahi laughed and scratched his head self-consciously. “I – ah – will do that. And for the record, you didn’t drool on me.”

“Oh, thank _god_.” Noya laughed. “Well, this is the best thing to come of falling asleep on a stranger on a plane, huh!”

“Does this happen to you often?” Asahi teased.

“Well, how else am I going to get attractive veterinarians to agree to go out to drinks with me. Oh!” Noya glanced out the window. “And the plane has landed! Guess this is about to be goodbye, huh, Asahi-san? See you for that drink!”

Asahi’s eyes were wide and cheeks were red, but he chuckled and stood up. He supposed that was the best thing to come of a stranger falling asleep on him in an airplane – though he sincerely hoped he would never have to relive that experience again.

Unless Noya was the one to fall asleep on him.

Yeah, that’d be alright.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I eventually may just dive into this AU with several little one-shots in a mini series (I love fics like those where they meet on a plane, idk why it's just my Jam™), but I thought this would be a nice little meet cute😊 Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
